Ray Ray
Ray Ray is Ash's Blue anodite sister who appears when she and her boyfriend Vlad first met. She is Helena's Niece. Follow me on Instagram @ultimate.rayray to see what she looks like. Appearance In Ultimate Alien & '''Alien Force, in her human disguise, Ray Ray has black hair that hangs free and has brown eyes. Her lips are dark red & she has a scar/stitch on her right eye. She wears a blue long-sleeved T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. Like Helena, she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms; however she rarely 'goes anodite' since she doesn't need to do this to release more energy to throw powerful attacks since she is x100 more powerful than every anodite and creature combined. She only becomes an Anodite when someone she loves or cares about is deeply injured or is about to die. In Omniverse, in her human disguise, Ray Ray has a blue short-sleeved T-shirt. Everything else is the same. Personality Being an Anodite & the Queen, Ray Ray doesn't spend that much time since she's always being called back onto Anodyne to deal with 'important stuff'. She still is a free spirit that cannot be tamed. However, she has a short temper and will destroy anything and anyone that gets in her way of getting what she wants. Also, she is shown to have little or no self-control. She also hates pink. Ray Ray has respect of her Aunt Helena. Helena asked Ray Ray if she wanted to train with her one day to "see how her powers were like" since Helena was the former Queen of Anodyne before Ray Ray. They went out to a desert, trained a wee bit for real then Helena backstabbed Ray Ray trapping her in a green mana sphere. Helena is a green anodite. History Background Ray Ray is Scottish while Ash is American. Ray Ray and her brother Ash love each other to bits. They are the ONLY blue anodites in the world which is extraordinary. Ray Ray is legit THE MOST POWERFUL anodite whilst Ash is the fastest male anodite. Ray Ray got her stitch on her eye whilst she was fighting a great enemy to save her planet from being destroyed. That enemy is known to her but not to anyone else. It appeared because of a big explosion of energy. Alien Force Ray Ray first returned to Earth when Vlad, Ben, Ash, Gwen, Krystella, Nicole, Kevin & the rest of the gang were about to charge and fight the Hybreed until Ray Ray shouted " I sure hope you aren't going to start the fight without me" whilst having one hand placed on her hip with a sarcastic look on her face. Vlad quickly turned around having known the owner of that voice, he ran up to her and gave her the longest and biggest hug ever. Obviously Ray Ray joined the team the help with the fight. At this point in their lives they did not know that Ray Ray was an anodite (except for Ash). So when they were in the midst of fighting Ray Ray just used her enhanced Karate, Tae Kwondo & Jujitsu & punching and kicking skills. She didn't tell him because at this point she thought Vlad would never accept her for "Not being human" . It was not until later when Vlad used his TrioTrix to activate one of his aliens, in this case her chose his To'Kustar alien. He tried to lift up the Hybreed gateway/portal but caused him to get a big electric shock and made him fall and go unconcious. Ray Ray ran over to him and shook him violently to "WAKE THE F*CK UP!" . Everyone else sort of gathered round him as well to help. Ray Ray crouched down and clutched her knees and placed her head in between them, closed her eyes and cried thinking that he was dead. She looked up slightly...but her eyes were shining blue because BOI WAS SHE MAD! She walked across the leader Hybreed whom was standing not too far across from them all laughing at the misfortune of what had just happened. She started shouting and threatening the Leader telling him she will kill him. When she was doing that blue electricity/lightning was flowing around her hinting that she was charging up her power and was about to change into an Anodite. Unfortunately for her Vlad woke up slightly but had enough conciousness to gasp and see what was going on. He saw Ray Ray go Anodite. Ash was all like "Well sh*t there goes our cover" . Ultimate Alien Vlad obviously accepted Ray Ray for who she was since Gwen and Nicole are also Anodite's. After that she lived out her days going on missions and stuff with them all. Unfortunately she got a call from one of her loyal Anodite subjects (which were still on Anodyne) telling her that her planet was breaking apart because energy inside of it was leaving. Relationships/Friendships Krystella Krystella is the daughter of Charmcaster & Michael Morningstar. Krystella looks exactly like her mother except the colours pink and purple are replaced with Red and a slightly lighter Red. Her hair is the same colour and instead of pink magic/mana it's red magic/mana. How she got to know Ray Ray It was the year 2009. Krystella used to be a theif, she was working for Albedo. She was in the middle of collecting a very very rare magical orb that Albedo needed for his secret plan, only Krystella knew what was going on & she happily accepted. Krystella has a crush on Albedo Nicole Nicole is the cousin of Ray Ray & Ash. Like Ray Ray she is an Anodite but Nicole is an Orange & black Anodite. Nicole also studied in dark magic that is why sometimes her Anodite skin turns black. What's their relationship like? Nicole & Ray Ray have that sort of love-hate relationship. Nicole wants to get along with Ray Ray so the 'hate' part of their relationships is gone. Nicole has invited Ray Ray to go with her on missions to save the world whereas Ray Ray only comes to destroy stuff because "using her powers makes her stronger". Vlad Vlad is the current boyfriend of Ray Ray & possible friend of Krystella. He looks exactly like Kevin Levin except Vlad has teal hair & a purple shirt. Like Kevin; Vlad is an Osmosian Love Interests Vlad Trivia *Sunny and Albedo have many similarities. **They are counterparts of Ben and Gwen respectively, both in appearance and in powers. **Both are stronger than their counterparts. **Both have an inverted color scheme, with respect to their counterparts. **Both are jealous of their counterparts. **Both have the same voice as their counterparts. *Unlike Gwen, whose mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, opaque one. *Sunny bears a resemblance to both Mandy from Totally Spies! and Blackfire from Teen Titans (both in appearance and personality).